1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the painting of objects and more particularly to an easy to use plastic support to which paint can be applied by young children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting by numbers on paper and painting transparent plastic or glass three-dimensional objects or molds have been around for some time. Painting by numbers can include one or many objects and can include a small amount or large amount of numbers and colors. Painting by numbers may be cumbersome and difficult for very young children. The more objects included in the painting and the more numbers involved determine whether or not it is appropriate for some young children to undertake. When three-dimensional objects increase in complexity, the cost increases, and the teaching quality for young children diminishes. In both these cases, the objects require that paint be applied to the front exterior surface, and the durability of the painted surface is dependent on the type of paint applied, and may or may not be resistant to chipping or scratching.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,193 discloses a method of reproducing a textural surface painting. This allows an unskilled person to duplicate brush strokes, pallet knife marks, paint buildup and three-dimensional thickness of an oil painting. Numbers are printed on the material for indicating which color of paint to be applied to different areas of texture for matching the colors of the original oil painting. A mold or matching die halves are formed by conventional means from an original oil painting. The painting in this disclosure is painted on the exterior of the molded material. These numbers and the abundancy of these numbers would be too complex for young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,460 discusses a method for forming a mask out of paper, foil or processed organic polymer films. The mask is three-dimensional and teaches that a decorative pattern may be applied to the inner and/or outer surface to contribute to the ornamental appearance of the mask. The mask does not include numbers for coloring nor teach different objects besides that of a mask. Therefore, a child would have difficulty selecting an appropriate color for each part of the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,097 provides for the creation of a clear or opaque molded plastic sheet to simulate a wooden frame and having embossed within such frame the outline and component of a conventional three-dimensional figure. Numbers are silk screened on the interior of the plastic in case of opaque molds. In the case of clear molds, a sheet of paper can be put behind the picture with numbers for painting. This patent is another form of molded plastic where paint is applied to the exterior and numbers are used to specify colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,447 is another painting by numbers device for three-dimensional objects such as plaques, figurines, statuettes and the like utilizing transparent shells. The picture or plaques can be a flat surface or a three-dimensional embossed surface. Again, paint is applied to the exterior and the numbers are imprinted on the interior part of the shell.
There is currently no easy-to-use three-dimensional clear plastic apparatus on the with coloring instructions for paint which could easily be followed by a child. Further, there is no easy-to-use clear plastic paint apparatus that, when completed, looks as though a skilled artist has painted it. In addition, there is currently no product that looks as though a skilled person painted it and which can be used to create plaques and wall hangings at extremely low costs because of relatively low die costs and production costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a painting apparatus for three-dimensional supports that is inexpensive and simple to use. There is also a need for children's painting apparatus that can teach children to decorate three-dimensional objects. Additionally there is a need for a children's painting apparatus that will create a decorative object having a glossy finish regardless of the type of paint used.